Concomitant with wide propagation of various mobile terminals and commercialization of wireless Internet services, demands by consumers on the mobile terminals are diversified, and various types of additional equipment are attached to the mobile terminals.
Among the various types of additional equipment, a camera module may be a representative device capable of editing and transmitting a still image or a moving picture, as necessary, by photographing the still image or the moving picture, and storing the still image or the moving picture in image data.
In recent years, there has been a growing demand on small-sized lens driving motors in a wide variety of multimedia field such as notebook personal computers, camera-equipped mobile phones, PDAs, or smart toys, and even for surveillance cameras or image input devices such as information terminals of video tape recorders.
The camera module includes a lens driving motor. Such lens driving motor may perform auto focusing or optical image stabilization. Conventional lens driving motors include additional components for the OIS (Optical Image Stabilization) configurations. Therefore, the conventional lens driving motor has rather complex internal structure and assembly flow path.
Furthermore, such structural complexity may restrict miniaturization of the lens driving motor, and may cause restriction in reliability and cost reduction of the product.